All Hallows Eve
by Carebeark5
Summary: Lulu wants to attend a masquerade ball but Dante doesn't.


Lante one shot

All Hallows Eve

October 31, Halloween, All Hallows Eve, Samhein. It didn't matter what the day was called it was a holiday Lulu loved the best. A day when she could dress up, pig out on candy, decorate and watch all the horror movies she wanted. People loved to be scared on Halloween it was a day when almost anything goes. Stepping off the elevator in Dante's loft she smiled at her boyfriend sitting on the couch, his feet propped up on the table he was watching tv.

"Hey baby," he said when he saw her walk in.

"Hey look what I got she said holding up the one of the bags."

"What is it?" he asked switching off the tv and following her into the kitchen where she set the bags. Peeking inside he noticed bags of candy, decorations and two halloween costumes.

"What's all this for?" he asked.

"Halloween silly."

"Yeah I know it's Halloween but why do we need all this?"

"We're going to a party at Nikolas' remember."

"Aw babe do we have to go to that?"

"Yes we have to go, come on it will be fun."

"But dressing up in stupid costumes like..." he began as he pulled out the costume she had gotten for him to wear. "What is this?" he said scoffing at the plaid skirt and knee high socks. "I am not wearing a skirt."

"It's a kilt they wear them in Ireland."

"Besides where's the top?"

"There isn't one," she said with a sexy smirk.

"Lulu I cannot go to your brothers party wearing just this. And what are you going as?" he asked reaching in to pull out the other costume. "No way, your not going out in this."

"Dante it's just a costume."

"Your still not gonna go like that."

"Watch me," she said grabbing the costume and heading to the bathroom to change. "Give me a good reason I shouldn't wear it," she called out.

"Well...I."

"That's what I thought," she said emerging in the costume she had picked out. She was wearing a black and white striped short shorts with a matching top that bared her stomach and black thigh high boots with five inch heels. With a black and white striped hat on her head. "You know where I'll be...don't wait up," she said brushing past him.

Dante grabbed the bag of candy Lulu had left on the counter and plopped back down on the couch with a sigh. He hated that she was mad at him but he didn't see the point of getting all dressed up for a holiday that was mainly for little kids. And that costume she had got for him was embarrassing there was no way he would humiliate himself by wearing it. But he knew he had to do something to make this better. Hours went by and she still wasn't back yet so he reached for his cell phone and hit number one on the speed dial, "Hello."

"Lulu, baby. I'm sorry I hope you're not mad at me."

"Dante, I'm just trying to enjoy my brothers party alright," she said as she hung up on him.

He waited half an hour until he couldn't take it anymore, he needed to talk to her. Explain why he didn't want to go and hopefully she would understand. But he needed a costume, there was no way he would put on that dress. No way, no how. Making his way to his closet he grabbed the only other thing her had that would even remotely pass as a costume, his old cops uniform. Grabbing his handcuffs off the dresser he headed out the door.

Arriving at the party he looked around the room, she shouldn't be hard to spot but with everyone in costumes he didn't see her anywhere. Making his way through the room he entered the next where people were dancing and that's when he noticed her. She was dancing with a guy dressed as a vampire and even though he knew he had nothing to worry about where Lulu was concerned he felt the green eyed monster begin to take over. As he stepped towards them he watched as the guys hands which were around her waist made their way lower to her bottom. He didn't know who this guy thought he was putting his hands on his girlfriend.

"Back off Dracula!" Dante grumbled as he grabbed the guys arm pulling his away from her.

"Dante? What the hell." Lulu said realizing it was him.

"Lulu I need to talk to you." he said pulling her away from the guy and into a quiet corner.

"I thought you weren't coming?" she asked.

"I changed my mind, besides I wanted to make things right between us."

"Well where's your costume?" she asked taking in his cops uniform.

"I'm wearing it, there's no way I was putting on that other thing."

"We have nothing to say to each other right now." she said as she but as she was about to turn away he grabbed her hand cuffing her to him. "Dante! Uncuff me right now," she said angrily.

"I will when I'm finished." he said dragging her into another room that was empty.

"Dante I mean it take this off." she said lifting her hand with the cuffs on it.

"Just listen to me alright. The reason I didn't wanna come was because I got you a sexy costume for you to wear when we were alone. I wanted to be able to help you into and just spend the evening together, just the two of us."

"What was it?" she asked curiously.

"Wonder woman, I even got the lasso so you could tie me up."

"Oh really?" she said with a smirk. "Then I think you should take me home officer," she said leaning in to kiss him passioantly.


End file.
